<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What a Man Gotta Do by fandomscombine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664139">What a Man Gotta Do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomscombine/pseuds/fandomscombine'>fandomscombine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fred Weasley x Reader Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chaotic Good, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fred Wealsey has my heart, Fred Weasley fluff, Love, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Serenade, Singing, Slow Dancing, This boy is too cute, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:53:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomscombine/pseuds/fandomscombine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred is head over heels in love with you. And he has no problem singing it to you in the middle of the common room, even if you were trying to get your homework done. </p><p>A song fic inspired by “ What a Man Gotta Do - Jonas Brothers”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fred Weasley/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fred Weasley x Reader Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What a Man Gotta Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Song Fic “ What a Man Gotta Do - Jonas Brothers”</p><p>Here it is my first ever Fred Weasley x Reader Fic! Just pure good old fluff!<br/>Cause I still couldn’t decide on which Weasley Twins the reader should be paired with in my potential series. Could be both, could be platonic, could be with either one of them.</p><p>But to save myself from my own indecisiveness, here I am writing a completing different fic in which I just go with the flow!</p><p>This is my 2nd ever Song Fic, still adjusting to this format but I hope you enjoy!</p><p>Also where searching for the lyrics there are quite a number of confusions. (I copied the lyrics from their official lyric videos and the lines ‘I’d move the earth and lose a fight’ and ‘and knock on these doors’ are the one posted on the video but on the description it’s ‘I know the other lose a fight’ and ‘and I’m gonna be lost’ So in short I am confusion. Regardless, I used the lyrics that was use on screen of the lyric video.</p><p>I've decided to post my fanfic works here as well, since they would be easier to find her on AO3 with their tagging system and all than on tumblr, where once it's covered by newer fics/posts it'll be harder to find.<br/>I hope you all like it and I'd love to hear what you think of it!<br/>Original date posted on Tumblr: June 09 2020<br/>My Tumblr is : @fandomscombine<br/>Here's a link to my tumblr Masterlist: https://fandomscombine.tumblr.com/post/175340635759/masterlist</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Have I ever told you how beautiful you are Y/n?’ said Fred.</p><p>You look up from your transfiguration essay. ‘Yes Fred, in fact you’ve told me that 2 times already within the past half hour.’</p><p>‘Well the third time’s the charm, right?’</p><p>You giggled. Shaking your head continuing with your essay.</p><p>He’d gone for 5 whole seconds being quiet before he sang:</p><p> ~ ’Caught my heart about one, two times</p><p>Don’t need to question the reason I’m yours, I’m yours</p><p>I’d move the earth or lose a fight just to see you smile</p><p>‘Cause you got no flaws, no flaws’ ~</p><p> ‘I’m not sure about that tho.’ You commented.</p><p>Taking your hand in his across the table he continued,</p><p> ~ ‘I’m not tryna be your part time lover</p><p>Sign me up for that full time, I’m yours, all yours’ ~</p><p> At these words, you feel your cheeks heat up.</p><p>Fred stands from his seat and moves around, towards you.</p><p> ~ ‘So what a man gotta do?</p><p>What a man gotta do?</p><p>To be totally locked up by you’ ~</p><p> You stand, your charms essay now forgotten.</p><p>All that’s running through your brain are:</p><p>One: Damn this boy is too cute for his own good.</p><p>And</p><p>Two: Thank goodness no one else is in the common room (it being the Hogsmeade weekend)</p><p> ~ ‘What a man gotta say?</p><p>What a man gotta pray?</p><p>To be your last “Goodnight” and your first “Good day"‘ ~</p><p> You’re both now dancing in the centre, without a care in the world. Just simply enjoying each other’s company.</p><p> ~ ‘So what a man gotta do?</p><p>What a man gotta do?</p><p>To be totally locked up by you’ ~</p><p> Fred spins you around, ending up with you wrapped in his arm, back to his chest.</p><p> ~ ‘What a man gotta do?</p><p>What a man gotta prove?</p><p>To be totally locked up by you’ ~</p><p> Playing along his antics, you turn and placed your arms around his neck and sing:</p><p> ~ ‘You ain’t trying to be wasting time</p><p>On stupid people and cheap lines I’m sure, I’m sure</p><p>So I‘d give a million dollars just for you to grab me by the collar</p><p>And knock on these doors, these doors’ ~</p><p> Gazing into his eyes, you continue:</p><p> ~ ‘I’m not tryin’ to be your part-time lover</p><p>Sign me up for the full-time, I’m yours, I’m yours, woo!’ ~</p><p> Fred gave out a hearty laugh at your raised arms in triumph when you sang ~woo! ~</p><p>After taking a second to calm himself he carried on serenading you.</p><p> ~ ‘So, what a man gotta do?</p><p>What a man gotta do?</p><p>To be totally locked up by you</p><p>What a man gotta say?</p><p>What a man gotta pray?</p><p>To be your last "Goodnight” and your first “Good day”</p><p>So, what a man gotta do?</p><p>What a man gotta do?</p><p>To be totally locked up by you</p><p>What a man gotta do?</p><p>What a man gotta prove?</p><p>To be totally locked up by you’ ~</p><p> Panting after belting out the last note, Fred pressed his forehead to yours and whispered cheekily.</p><p>‘So y/n. what does a man gotta do?’</p><p>You gave him a sweet peck on the lips before answering.</p><p>‘Well Freddie, since we’re already dating…’  You bit your lower lip. ‘The next step is to ask me to marry you.’ You said playfully yet with a serious look in your eyes.</p><p>‘Oh trust me y/n.’ Fred said grinning, reflecting back your playful and serious tone. ‘I plan on doing just that.’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>